


it's a pleasure, sir

by simplecoffee



Category: The Hunt for Red October (1990)
Genre: Gen, Gifset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplecoffee/pseuds/simplecoffee
Summary: Bart Mancuso being Pretty
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020





	it's a pleasure, sir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisPolarNoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisPolarNoise/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Three stripes because that's how many there are on a Commander's uniform. :D


End file.
